1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly to an image display device having coating layers and a coating panel on the faceplate thereof, for providing antireflection and electromagnetic shielding effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
In well-known image display devices including cathode ray tubes, a faceplate of the device is generally surface-treated to prevent the reflection of external light to the user and to enhance electromagnetic shielding effects, thereby providing comfort for users as well as enhancing the overall quality of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,612, to Deal et al., entitled CATHODE-RAY TUBE HAVING ANTISTATIC SILICATE GLARE-REDUCING COATING, describes surface treatments for a cathode-ray tube. Surface treatment techniques include a spray coating method using spray robots, and a spin coating method. Another surface treatment involves (1) depositing layers of various resin films such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) by a sputtering method, and then (2) adhering the films to the outer surface of the faceplate.
However, the conventional surface treatment techniques have a number of drawbacks. First, with the spray coating and spin coating methods there is a high possibility of pores forming in the 8 coating layer at curing temperatures suitable for cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The pores may change the surface resistance of the coating layer and they may also result in spots on the surface of the coating layer.
The film adhering methods result in poor hardness of the depositing layer, that is, less than 4H in a pencil hardness scale. Further, PET resin also has poor mechanical strength and thus may be easily damaged during storing, transporting, and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,412, to Lee, entitled CATHODE RAY TUBE IMPLOSION PROTECTION SYSTEM, describes a system with an implosion protection panel bonded to the faceplate of a CRT tube and cured by exposure to ultraviolet radiation. This system is usable with color CRTs which employ a flat, tensioned shadow mask and a flat faceplate. This system requires an adhesion system allowing the implosion protection panel to separate from the faceplate upon impact. This system does not address antireflection and electromagnetic shielding effects, however.